Hashtag ZainMoment
ZainMoment is a regular way of summarizing a piece of dialogue or moment by Zain that bears absolutely no context or factual basis, and often is met by looks of suspicion and frowning by both Raphael and Zain. Recently this reaction has evolved in the pair kicking each other's legs to curb the hysterical reaction to Zain's many questionable statements of 'fact'. Most notable moments include: - During Halloween of 2013, Zain in full mask and a fedora hat went 'trick or treating' during a windy and dark night. In a sudden gush of wind, Zain's fedora blew off his head and down the road, exposing his bald head. In a moment of frantic panic, Zain managed to somehow contort his body chasing the hat before his legs had managed to catch up.Off he sped down the road, arms flaying and screaming incoherently. - During the flight to Berlin, James developed severe pain in his sinus due to the change of pressure in the cabin. Seeking an explanation for this, Zain explained that it was because subconsciously, his brain was scared because there were two large people on either side of him, hence causing the pain. - Also during the Berlin trip, Zain was convinced that the best route home was to go in the complete opposite direction and curve around and towards our destination, rather than take a straight and direct route there. The warriors have no formal explanation for his thinking other than something to do with the earth being round. - During a trip to Nandos, Zain once consumed a questionable amount of food amounting to perhaps a quarter of his body weight. Despite a half chicken,garlic bread, chips, chicken wings and a coke, Zain pulled over a waitress and opted to go for a thick triple chocolate gateau for dessert. After consuming this, he proceeded to drink the small cup of double cream, intended for pouring over the cake as if it were a beaker of milk. - During a night out with work colleagues in May 2018, Zain stumbled home plastered drunk with his boss. Feeling pwoper nawty and coincidentally being both open to same-sex relationships, his boss proceeded to push him against a wall and they both made out. This event escalated to full on oral sex in the middle of Oxford Street... perhaps one of the busiest streets (wait for it) in the FUCKING COUNTRY. Zain distinctly doesn't remember if anybody saw, however recalled how he saw a group of people possibly stop and film the action. - Claims a film is in the process of being made, with no factual basis or formal word of this to be found anywhere on the internet. - During Barcelona 2018, Zain had responsibility of taking the warriors home after a day of sightseeing. Upon approaching a main road that looked awfully familiar to one they had passed yesterday, Zain insisted that their turn was yet further up ahead. 15 minutes passed and James decided to check Google Maps...turns out they had walked 7 entire blocks further than intended. Zain persisted to blame James insisting that as somebody who studied maps for 3 years, it was his job to double check.